Life's funny like that
by marvin921
Summary: Any woman medic or civilian would know the exact reason considering her current symptoms; late period, morning sickness, heightened sense of smell oh and not to mention that one night she had a certain dark hair chicken ass man putting his hands all over her and doing all sorts of activities that often led to babies eight months later. Future lemons. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno began to stir in bed stretching her limbs and tangling her legs into her cool down comforter. She was never one to spend her hard earned money on such material things but there was nothing better then working a full sixteen hour shift at the hospital to come home and strip off her clothes to cuddle up in her very expensive fluffy bed. Comfortable sleep was one of the few luxuries she felt were necessary especially as a shinobi. Then it hit her...again for the third time this week, a wave of nausea.

"Kami sama not again!'' Emptying the contents of her stomach or rather lack of do to not having a proper meal the night before the woman cried as she held her re grown long pink hair with one of her hands the other cradling porcelain. As a trained medic Sakura knew almost immediately the cause of her newly found sickness. Any woman medic or civilian would know the exact reason considering her current symptoms; late period, morning sickness, heightened sense of smell oh and not to mention that one night she had a certain dark hair chicken ass man putting his hands all over her and doing all sorts of activities that often led to babies eight months later.

"How am I going to tell him!" _I don't even know where he is! He never said when he'd be back again! How could I be so careless I'm a kunoichi for kami sake! What's everyone going to think!_ This was bound to happen. Now that the pinkette thought about it, they had never used any form of protection always to caught up in each other to think about the consequences. They had began to see each other shortly after the war he would only come home from his travels for short periods of time often only for a few days at a time

"I still have so much to see and learn I'm not ready to come home it's better this way." He'd always tell her before showing her the rawness of his feelings. He was never a talker. Of course she didn't see this as him abandoning her or using her. She loved him to the core and understood he needed to see the world and to find peace in redemption. Besides it wasn't as if her life revolved around him like when she was twelve, no, Sakura was head of the hospital in Konoha and held the title of jounin she had her own hospital to run and missions to complete. Sakura was no longer weak, she had matured at the age of 23. With a long sigh she arose from the cool tile and began to get ready for the day _Well this baby is coming and there's nothing I can do about it now._ With a quick burst of hysteria Sakura began to laugh. It was all to ironic she had always wanted this to have a family with Sasuke. She also imagined them being married and living in a home together but hey life was funny like that. She quickly dressed in a light blue buttoned blouse and a knee length pencil skirt throwing her white lab coat over and then tying her long hair into a low ponytail with her bangs framing her face. As the head of the hospital she now dressed more corporate which she honestly enjoyed she had neglected her looks for so long. War was not a time for frills and conditioner. _I'll have to get looser clothes in a few months._ _I'm sure Sasuke would prefer me looking like a nun anyways._ She smiled Sasuke would always chastise her and tell her it wasn't proper in the Uchiha clan for woman to dress in such tight clothes for all men to stare at. _It's not like I dress like Ino and show off everything ugh!_ Sakura always felt like the ugly weak duckling and she was damn proud of the woman she had become. She had finally developed a womanly figure only a few years latter then her peers. She was odd like that, she suspected the hundred seal had something to do with her late development. _Well first things first I need to get a check up to make sure The baby is healthy and then figure out where the hell Sasuke kun is! Oh and then run a hospital!_ This was going to be hard but even as she ran threw all the preparations that needed to be done she unconsciously rubbed her still flat abdomen. This was not going to be easy.

 **Ahh so so there it is my first fan fic in years! Just a warning I'm writing this on my iPhone so I'm sure the flaws are plenty I'm open to a beta if anyone is interested. I plan for this to be at least 10 chapters depending on the feedback. This will be the story of how our favorite couple came to be! Please go easy on me guys! Love Marv!**

 **As you all know I do not own Naruto or the characters!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Congratulations Sakura san! It looks like your about five weeks along! As a medic you already know to start taking prenatal vitamins and to stick to a strict diet. Make sure you take it easy when training and lay off caffeine. Do you have any question?" Sakura stared in wonder at her sonogram picture. A little boy with green eyes and raven hair flashed threw her mind. _But what if it's a girl! Oh my goodness a Uchiha with pink hair I can't imagine!_

"No I'm okay thank you so much! Ami san could you please keep this between us? You see I still need to break the news to Sasuke kun."

" Of course not a word from me! The last thing I would want would be to have the chief of the hospital upset with me especially the apprentice of lady Tsunade!" Ami, one of the OBs quietly gathered her charts and left the examine room leaving Sakura to gather her self. _Alright time to tell the hokage!_

With a heavy sigh Kakashi Hatake ran his fingers threw his silver hair. There were stacks and stacks of paper work sprawled on his desk and Shikamaru had requested a personal day to see Temari off to Suna. The two had finally started a relationship and although the sixth hokage was happy for the two he also enjoyed the shadow users keen ability to delegate all this paper work to others. Mid sulking he heard the door to his office knock. _Great now what?_

"Come in!" The copy nin straightened up as he shifted into hokage mode.

"Ah Sakura chan! I'm glade it's just you I could use some help here!" He then motioned to the stacks of paper. His former student was always so kind to him and occasionally offered her assistance when he felt over worked or when Shikamaru was in Suna. Something was off with her he immediately noticed she seemed nervous and looked a little uncomfortable.

"It was just a request not an order! What brings you here? Hospital slow today?" Sakura found her seat and took a deep inhale. Honestly her old sensei wasn't the first person she wanted to break the good news to not that she didn't have love for her almost father like figure, actually that was the reason. He was father like to her and she was afraid of him being disappointed in her for being so young and un wed.

"Well I have news and it will effect my Jounin status, you see I won't be able to go on dangerous missions any longer. I also need you to summon Sasuke kun home."

"Hmm and why is that?" Kakashi corked an eyebrow. He was fully aware his former students had been seeing each other for a couple of years now. If you could call seeing each other a handful of times out of the year a relationship. He never approved ever sense Sasuke had tried killing Sakura a few years back while they were teens he had always thought his only girl student had deserved so much better. Someone who would settle down and be there everyday and make an honest woman out of Sakura. At that very thought the pinkette set a small picture on his mess of a desk. And then there was silence. It was Sakura who spoke first.

" I know you don't approve but there is nothing anyone can do at this point. I've loved Sasuke sense I was a young girl and I know what you think but this is a happy moment and I want your support. Please send the summons and please be happy for us." Kakashi's eyes softened.

"Sakura chan your going to be a wonderful mother. Dont ask me to babysit I've put in my time with you three already! I'll send a summons now he shouldn't be to far away, he was actually do to come home in a couple of weeks anyways to give me a report. I'm guessing you still would like lower ranking missions without combat?" At that Sakura threw her arms around her old sensei the hormones had her feeling extra emotional.

"Thank you sensei! It would of been such a nightmare without your approval! Your my family after all!" It was true although team seven rarely had missions together they had always remained close with Ichiraku dinners and training sessions. Sakura had then wished she could tell Naruto and Ino about the baby but decide Sauske should be present for that.

The rest of the day was a blur Sakura found it hard to focus so she brought her work home and had Ino cover for her at the hospital. Ino had quickly gotten suspicious.

"Forehead! Not only will you not go out with me tonight but your also bailing on the rest of your shift what's wrong with you! And don't tell me there's nothing wrong you love girls night!" Sakura rolled her eyes she did not love girls night. Apparently Sakura was a very fun drunk and tended to karaoke exceptionally well. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ino I told you I'm sick! Give me a break it was bound to happen with these crazy hours of mine!"

"Rightttttttt. You never get sick! But fine I'll let this one slide! Go get some rest I'll see you tomorrow!" With a sigh of relief Sakura headed for home there was a warm bubble bath calling her name and then the sudden craving for tomatoes caused her mouth to water. _Well at least tomatoes are Sasuke kuns favorite and they are pretty healthy too!_

Steam filled the air with the thick smell of lavender as Sakura ran warm water for her much needed bath. She even lite a few candles and dimmed the lights to create a rather romantic scene. _Too bad it's just for me!_ She then began to slip her short white robe off and took a moment to study her figure in the mirror a second time that day. Her eyebrows furrowed as she imagined a very fat and very pregnant figure in the place of her now toned self. She was being silly really and she knew it but the hormones had her all over the map. It happened in almost an instant she felt his chakra enter her bedroom and quickly ran to the said force tying her robe back into place. _Well that was quick only took him half a day to get here I wonder what Kaka sensei told him to get him here so quickly!_ Sakura thoughts then went to a darker place _oh so he was close enough to get here so quickly but not close enough to come home and visit, at least give her an update. Tch ass!_

"Sasuke kun your here! I've missed you!"

"Sakura." The tall nin closed in on the only woman who had ever held his affections and leaned in for a kiss. He had intended it to be a quick hello kiss but quickly abandoned that, he had not seen this woman in weeks and she was always so consuming. Their kiss became heated and more urgent as his teeth nipped at her bottom lip demanding access further which caused a moan to escape her mouth.

"Mmm matte Sasuke kun my bath is getting cold! And you kinda stink! Come!"

"Hn" Sasuke fallowed her to the bath leaving clothing behind along the way.

To be continued!

 **Okay everyone remember reviews help me to improve and give me inspiration to continue! Be kind! Love Marv!**


End file.
